


A Shot At Something Good

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mark Mardon keeps running into Barry Allen and comes to realize that maybe he's been looking at this all wrong.





	A Shot At Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HistoryISculture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/gifts).



> HistoryISculture asked for a Barry/Mark pairing and I found myself compelled to come up with something. Hopefully this is satisfactory. It was fun to write even though it's not one of my preferred pairings.

Mark Mardon could not believe his luck. He had been aimlessly wandering the alleys and back streets of the warehouse district when he spotted someone he knew. Someone he hated. Someone who could help him gain a bit of satisfaction. The Flash. The man who helped kill his brother. His body buzzed with eagerness as he quickly slipped through a short alley and watched the young hero lean his hands against the wall of a storage building. He drew moisture from the air around him to form a large ball of ice in each hand. He eased along the shadows, closer and closer. He was almost in range when the Flash turned, put his back against the wall, and slid to the ground with a ragged sob.

Mark hesitated, some small part of him reluctant to attack when someone (even an enemy) was so obviously distraught. He was debating whether to leave or not when the hero reached up and pushed back his cowl, revealing his face. Anger flared bright and hot inside him.

The Flash was a CSI. Murderer Joe West's foster son. Barry Allen.

Mark stormed out of the shadows, the ice balls gleaming in the moonlight. "Get up," he growled.

For a couple of seconds the hero continued to stare at the ground. Slowly he looked up, eyes swimming with tears. He seemed to be having trouble focusing for a long moment, but when he did, he didn't seem scared or defensive. He seemed resigned.

Mark growled louder. "Get up, Barry Allen," he sneered. "Time to face your fate."

Barry leaned his head back against the wall and shuddered. "Go away," he whispered.

Mark snorted. "Do you think I won't kill you where you sit?"

Barry closed his eyes. "I don't care," he mumbled. "At least it will be over."

Mark sneered at the hero. "You would give up so easily?" he taunted. "What kind of hero are you?"

"Not a hero," Barry whispered brokenly. "What kind of hero can't protect his friends or family? What kind of hero gets his parents killed by madmen? What kind of hero almost destroys his city?"

Mark froze as Barry's words struck him. Joe West was dead? When? How?

"No," Barry said with a sob. "My real dad."

Mark realized he must have been speaking aloud.

"He killed him," Barry continued brokenly, eyes unfocused and still flooded with tears. "Said it would make me like him. Like Zoom. He...he shoved his hand through my dad's chest. Shredded his heart right in front of me. Said it would make me like him. Make me as dark as he is."

Mark stared at the younger man in horror. He watched his dad die? When?

"Tonight," Barry answered, the word sounding like a drawn out sob. "I just got him back," he continued weakly. "Fifteen years in prison because everyone believed he killed my mom. No one believed me when I said it was the man in yellow, the Reverse Flash. Eobard Thawne, a man who hated me so much he traveled back in time to kill me and instead stabbed my mom to death. I don't even know what I did to make him hate me so much." Barry gave a weak, wet chuckle, eyes filled with self-hatred. "I finally prove my father was innocent and now Zoom took him from me." Barry gave a wretched sob that clawed at Marks' insides. "He was safer in prison," he said, his tone verging on hysterical. "I got him killed by freeing him."

Mark tossed the ice balls aside and slowly approached the young hero. "You didn't get him killed," Mark mumbled awkwardly.

"I get everyone killed or hurt," Barry whispered. "Ronnie died saving the city from the black hole I caused. Eddie died to destroy Thawne because I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I wasn't fast enough to save that usher from Snart's gun. Letting Thawne lock all of you up in the pipeline because I stupidly trusted a madman. Shawna, especially, didn't deserve that. Bette died because I couldn't stop Eiling. Even your brother was my fault. I stopped him from creating a tornado, but I didn't restrain him. He was going to shoot me in the back and Joe shot first. If I had made sure he wasn't a threat anymore..."

Mark tensed at the mention of his brother, but his anger was still subdued. Fuck, just how much weight was on this guy's shoulders? Mark carefully slipped down to the ground beside Barry and cleared his throat. "You can't blame yourself for that stuff. Sounds to me like it was other people, maniacs, who caused most of that. And Clyde," Mark took in a deep breath. "I'll never forgive West for that. I'll always hate him. But I know Clyde wasn't exactly innocent, either."

"Please," Barry begged, his voice a shattered whisper. "Don't forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Mark sighed and shifted closer until their shoulders were lightly touching. "Don't think anyone ever deserves it. But I gotta admit, I'm having a hard time hating you right now."

Barry's shoulders slumped forward and his head drooped. "I hate myself," he admitted, voice wrecked.

Mark let out a long, slow breath. "I know the feeling," he replied, pressing his shoulder more firmly against the younger man's in silent support.

***

This heist had gone really, really wrong. First of all, Axel had spotted someone who resembled his old man and gone off the rails, flinging smoke bombs at the guy, chasing him out the door. Second, one of the other civilians was some sort of gung-ho survivalist and had pulled out a gun and taken a shot at Lisa Snart and clipped her in the thigh. That sent Cold into a rampage. Third, The Flash showed up.

Mark watched from the far side of the room as the hero took in the scene in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Lisa and raced away, only to reappear a second later. He grabbed Bivolo and sped him over to where Cold was literally clawing at Rory's arms to get free.

"Calm him!" Barry ordered.

Bivolo, apparently too stunned to argue, lifted his glasses and flashed Cold with pale blue. Cold immediately slumped.

Mark stepped close enough to hear Barry whisper to Rory. "Take him to STAR Labs. Lisa's being treated by my team. She's fine, but he needs to see that."

Rory nodded and threw Cold over his shoulder, exiting quickly. A second later there was another shot and Barry pitched forward, grabbing at his arm. Before anyone could react, Barry zipped over to the gunman and knocked him down, using the pull cord from the window blinds to restrain him.

"What are you doing?" the survivalist demanded angrily. "They're criminals!"

Mark's eyes widened as he watched electricity spark across Barry's eyes. "You are the only one spilling blood today!" the hero snapped. The sound of sirens grew louder. Barry turned to Mark and the sparks slowed and disappeared. "Take Bivolo and get out of here."

Mark reluctantly nodded, giving Bivolo's back a push. They ran out the exit and jumped into Lisa's car. Bivolo looked at him with wide eyes as Mark took side streets and alleyways back to the closest safe house.

"What the hell was that? The Flash helped us?"

Mark hesitated before answering. "You know that Cold has a deal with him."

Bivolo relaxed and nodded. "Too bad we had to leave the loot behind."

Mark nodded as they pulled up behind the safe house and got out of the car. All he could think about was the blood dripping down Barry's arm from where that asshole shot him.

***

Three weeks passed before Mark ran into Barry Allen again. He was at Vangard, the new gay club in Keystone, acting as Hartley's wingman when he spotted Barry near the dance floor. He was leaning against the wall, sipping on a bottle of water. Mark glanced over at Hartley, who was smiling and flirting with a college student he had just met. Satisfied his fellow Rogue was occupied, Mark left the bar and edged around the room until he was only a foot away. "You look bored."

Barry startled slightly, eyes wide as he turned to look at Mark. For a single second there was alarm in his expression, but it quickly faded to a shy smile. "Um, hey."

Mark smirked at the jittery brunette. "Wouldn't have thought this was your scene," he said, leaning a bit closer to be heard better.

Barry's cheeks turned red and he shrugged self-consciously. "It's not. I mean, I'm bi, so it is, but it's not. I'm not much for large groups of strangers. And I don't really drink. I'm here with friends. Who do like this type of scene. Not that's it's not nice." Barry groaned, head dropping back and exposing his slender neck. "Uggh! Sorry. I'm rambling."

Mark chuckled and turned to face Barry. Leaning his shoulder against the wall beside him. "So, how are you?" he asked carefully.

Barry looked down, twisting the bottle in his hands around and around. He gave a vague shrug and soft sigh. "I think that's why Caitlin and Cisco dragged me out tonight. They've been trying to cheer me up." Barry tipped back his bottle and drained it dry. "Like bad club music and grabby drunks is going to make me forget."

Mark didn't understand this pull he felt for the Flash. No, not the Flash, Barry Allen. Sure, he was cute, but Mark had always gone for men and women with a bit of an edge. A taste of danger. Of course, those types were also the ones who, without exception, left him feeling used and abandoned. Maybe he should give a different type a chance. Not Allen, though. They were enemies. It would never work. Even briefly considering it was insane.

"Um, want to dance?" Barry asked.

Mark was sure he had misheard that. "What?"

Barry turned bright red and seemed to shrink in on himself. "N-nothing. Forget it," he mumbled.

Barry started to move away, but Mark quickly grabbed his elbow. He stared at Barry for a moment before swallowing nervously and moving onto the dance floor, pulling Barry with him. Once they found enough space, he turned and wrapped an arm around Barry's waist, guiding him to move his hips in time with the music. He grinned as a small smile tilted up the corners of Barry's lips, even as his blush deepened. Mark was pretty sure he had never seen anything so adorable. With a heavy sigh he leaned in, placing his mouth by Barry's ear.

"This is a bad idea," he said softly, "but you're just too cute to resist."

Barry bit his bottom lip for a moment before slipping in closer, aligning their bodies. His arms wrapped around Mark's neck and he pressed his lips against the weather meta's ear. "You're pretty cute yourself," he said shyly.

Mark groaned as their bodies continued to sway together. Such a bad fucking idea! That didn't stop him from holding Barry tighter. One dance, he promised himself. Then he was out of there, whether Hartley had picked anyone up or not.

***

They had gotten away clean from their next heist. No alarms were tripped and Cold and Lisa were able to crack the safe and bag all the money while he and Rory kept a look out. Cold had promised the Flash wouldn't show, but Mark felt a small spark of hope the master thief was wrong. He wasn't. When they got back to the safe house, Lisa had done a little victory dance before demanding to know how he had been so sure the Flash wouldn't derail them. Cold had smirked at her as he divided up the take. "He's got a date with the Starling Arrow."

Mark's jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists. He turned and walked stiffly back to his room, shoving open the door and dropping down onto the bed. This was getting ridiculous! Barry Allen was his enemy! Even if he wasn't the Flash, he was still a CSI! He was still West's son!

"You know..." a nasally voice drawled. Mark's head snapped to the side quickly. Snart was leaning against the door frame, studying him with those cool, calculating eyes. "When I say _'date'_ I mean they're teaming up to take on some big bad," Snart told him.

"Why are you telling me?" Mark grumbled. "What do I care?"

Snart stared at him for a long moment. "When he dropped by Saints and asked me to keep this heist on the down low while he was out of town, he asked about you."

Mark's chest tightened. Where was Snart going with this? "Looking to arrest me?" he hedged.

Snart smirked. "Actually, he asked if you were single."

Mark could feel his skin heating up as his jaw dropped in shock.

Snart's smirk grew wider. "I told him you were. I also told him that if you hurt him, I'd ice you."

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "Shouldn't that be the other way around? I'm one of your Rogues and he's your enemy."

Snart snorted with amusement. "Treat him good and he'll give you the world. Break his heart and you'll find out first-hand how cold my wrath can be."

Mark stared at Snart with suspicion (and maybe a little jealousy). "You and the Flash are closer than the others know, aren't you?"

Snart stepped into the room and shut the door. He stared at Mark for a long moment before nodding. "Barry and I are… complicated. As Cold and Flash, we're enemies. We don't pull our punches. Our battles are very real. We have caused one another some serious injuries in the past, and will likely do so again in the future. It’s part of the lives we lead and we both accept that. As Snart and Allen, we've teamed up a couple of times when there's a threat too big for either one of us alone."

Snart hesitated a moment, slipping his hands into his pockets. "But as Len and Barry? There's no one I trust more to have my back. Not even Mick or Lisa. I'm the one he runs to when everything gets too much. He’s the one I go to when I need to not be me. We're more than friends, but we’ll never be lovers. I'd take a bullet for him. He'd kill for me. We're soulmates. Platonic soulmates, that is."

Snart studied Mark for a few seconds before sighing. "You don't think you're good enough for him. Then again, he doesn't think he's good enough for you. You're both wrong, Mardon. Barry deserves a bit of happiness for once in his shitty life. I'm tired of people treating him like a burden or an embarrassment. I'm tired of people treating you and the other Rogues like you're trash. Barry sees something worthwhile in you. So do I. Call him. Ask him out. Give both of you a shot at something good." Snart turned and opened the door, leaving Mark to think about what he had said.

***

Mark stared at the door in front of him for several seconds before taking a deep breath and knocking. He heard footsteps and a chain being jingled before the knob turned and it opened up. Barry looked surprised to see him standing there, but behind that surprise there was a hint of pleasure.

"Um, hi?"

Mark shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. "Can I come in? I'm not here for trouble, promise." Barry quickly stepped back and waved him in. Mark glanced around the small living room before turning to face Barry. "So, um, how was Starling?"

Barry grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, Len ratted me out to everyone," he muttered. "Look, like I told Iris, Lisa, Mick and Hart, I'm fine. Even the scars have faded."

Confused, Mark shook his head. "Scars? You got hurt?"

Barry stared at him for a couple of seconds. "You... aren't here to check up on me, are you?" he asked slowly.  
Mark shook his head, looking over ever inch of skin he could see for some clue as to what scars Barry had obtained. Barry sighed and turned his back to Mark as he lifted his shirt up to mid torso. Mark's stomach flipped as he spotted two shiny new scars. One was an inch or so the left of Barry's spine while the other was about four inches further left and two inches above the other one. "That's faded?" he growled.

Barry dropped his shirt back down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. They were stilled scabbed over this morning. The ones on my thigh are completely gone."

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded.

"Oh, um, trident," Barry said, turning back to face him. "We sort of met someone new. He thought we were pirates, and Arrow thought he was the cartel leader we were after. Turns out they were both wrong. When I tried to stop them from fighting I ended up skewered by two prongs of Arthur's trident and took an arrow to the thigh." Barry grinned widely. "At least it wasn't my knee."

Mark gave an involuntary snort of amusement. Barry grinned widely. "Hey! You got the joke! Len just stared at me!" he laughed.

Mark drew in a slow, heavy breath. "You took an arrow and a goddamn trident to stop two idiots from fighting?" he growled.

Barry tensed warily. "Um, sort of?" he replied weakly.

"Do you have no sense of self-preservation?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Um, yes?"

"It sure as hell doesn't seem like it!"

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"You're yelling."

"Because I'm mad!"

"But we're enemies. Why do you care?"

"Someone has to!"

"But still… enemies?"

"You let me into your apartment."

"Well, true. Um, I'm confused. This is confusing. _YOU_ are confusing."

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

Before Barry could say another word, Mark had him pressed to the door, his tongue doing it's best to map out every centimeter of Barry's mouth. For a couple of seconds Barry was stiff and unyielding, but then his arms wound their way around his neck and pulled him closer. Mark groaned as Barry hitched a leg over his hip, pressing their lower bodies together. Mark dropped his head to Barry's shoulder, his breathing ragged. "You're killing me, Barry," he growled. "We're supposed to be enemies. We should hate one another. Why the hell would you ask Snart if I'm single?"

Barry's shaky breathes feathered through his hair. "You tried to kill me and my family. I locked you up in a tiny cell for weeks. I think we've both got some legitimate concerns." Mark tensed slightly as Barry moved him back a few inches so they were looking at one another. He flinched as a hand came up to his face, but Barry just smiled gently and caressed Mark's cheek with his fingertips. "Those concerns don't stop me from thinking about you," Barry whispered, his eyes soft and warm. "They don't stop me from dreaming about you. They don't stop me from wondering if you snore or how you take your coffee. They don't stop me from hoping you're a cuddler or that you sleep on the right side of the bed."

Mark swallowed hard and leaned into Barry's touch. "Never been much of a cuddler," he admitted, feeling a bit shy for the first time in, probably, his whole adult life. "Mostly cause I never had anyone to cuddle with. I like beer better than coffee. Don't know if I snore. Never had anyone stay long enough to tell me," he admitted.

Barry's smile lit up his face. "Aren't you curious?" he asked.

Mark's eyes widened in surprise before he gave a sharp bark of laughter. "What? You think I'm that easy?"

Barry shook his head, his cheeks burning a bright red. "Not like that," he protested awkwardly. "But it's pretty late. Maybe you could stay and we could just sleep? Maybe get some breakfast in the morning?"

"You want that?" he asked.

Barry nodded. "I like you, Mark," he said honestly. "I know there'll be problems. We'll have to work out some compromises. But I want this. I want to date you."

"Your family won't like it," he warned.

Barry shrugged. "You could be Supergirl, a veritable paragon of virtue and saintliness, and they would still object. I'm an adult, Mark. I can decide for myself who I want to be with. I want you."

Mark pulled Barry in close and kissed him softly. "Got any pajamas I can borrow?"

***

Captain David Singh wasn't sure what he had done in a previous life that warranted so many headaches in this one, but he was certain it must have been horrific. Maybe he wiped out entire civilizations? Started a plague? Started a religion? He stared at Joe's ice-encased desk for several seconds before turning and heading up the stairs to the lab. Inside he found Barry hunched over a microscope. He shut the door, locking it for good measure.

"Allen!" Barry jumped several inches, almost falling over as he spun to face him. How could he be so good at his job, yet so clumsy and unaware of his surroundings?

"Captain! Um, hi. I wasn't late today," Barry pointed out quickly.

David crossed his arms over his chest and gave Barry a firm glare. "Care to explain to me why Joe's desk is a block of ice?" Barry's eyes got wide, and if he didn't know better, he'd think the young CSI had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um, is it?" Barry innocently asked. "Wow. That's weird."

David's glare intensified. He wasn't buying that act for a second. "Allen, I am not an idiot. I've been a policeman for twenty years. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you in that costume? So, explain to me why Captain Cold is targeting Joe. First he robbed a bank, emptying only Joe's accounts. The Flash, _you_ , managed to return the money, but it was a huge inconvenience for Joe. Then he froze Joe inside his car. It took two hours for us to chip away enough ice for Joe to get out. Now Joe's desk is a solid block of ice. INSIDE the precinct, Allen!"

Barry's shoulders slumped and he dragged a hand down his face. "Okay," he said tiredly, "but I need you to remember a few things, first. One, there is no evidence the Rogues have committed any crimes, except for these teeny, tiny little misdemeanors, in months. They have been helping me take down Zoom and any other metas who've been causing trouble. Also, I have excused myself from processing any evidence in every crime that might possibly be Rogue related for the last six months. Reilly has worked all of them."

Singh nodded, knowing that was the truth. "Fine. So what's going on?"

Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I'm kinda, sorta dating Mark Mardon. When Joe found out he threw a fit. He said I had to chose between Mark and my family. He even told my landlord I was harboring criminals and got me kicked out of my building, thinking I would have to move back in with him. Instead, I moved into STAR Labs, since I own it now."

David knew his jaw was hanging open, but for the life of him he couldn't close it. For a long, uncomfortable moment he could do nothing but stare at Barry in shock. Finally he managed to shake off his stupor. "So Captain Cold…?"

"Len is protective of his Rogues and friends," Barry said with a sigh. "I already talked to him about this twice, but until Joe backs off, Len's going to keep annoying him."

"Len. You have a nickname for your nemesis."

"Um, yes?" Barry mumbled hesitantly.

David moved to Barry's desk and sat down, bracing his elbows on his knees and dropping his face into his hands. How was this his life? Other cities didn't have these problems! Gotham didn't have to deal with their vigilante befriending his enemies! Surely the Arrow didn't date his criminals! He replayed everything Barry had said. Wait. Were the Rogues still criminals? It was true they hadn't pulled off any heists in months. They had helped rescue people from that hospital fire just two days ago. He had even heard rumors that Snart and Rory had worked with Martin Stein and Raymond Palmer on some secret task force to stop a supervillain.

"Um, sir?" Barry began hesitantly. "Am I fired?"

David slowly exhaled and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stood up and smoothed his tie before looking at Barry. "Tell Cold that the next time he freezes something inside my precinct, I'll lock him and Joe in a cell together until they hug it out. Keep the feud out of work. Also, bring Mardon for dinner on Friday. I want to meet this boyfriend and make sure he gets a shovel talk."

David smirked as Barry's eyes got impossibly wide before a happy smile pulled the corners of his mouth up. "Thank you, sir. I will."

David waved him off and left the lab. He was halfway down the stairs when he spotted Joe staring at his desk angrily. As he walked by, heading toward his office, he paused. "You know, it's kind of heart warming that Allen has such supportive friends." Joe shot him an incredulous look as he entered his office and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and shot off a text to his husband.

**DS- I owe you a foot rub. Flash is definitely dating a Rogue.  
RS- I KNEW IT! Is it Cold?  
DS- Weather Wizard.  
RS- He's cute, too.  
DS- He's a criminal.  
RS- With very pretty eyes.  
DS- I take it back. No foot rub.  
RS- No welshing.  
DS- Told Allen to bring him by for dinner Friday.  
RS- You're so sexy when you act intimidating.  
DS- Fine. You can have your foot rub.**


End file.
